Finding Cinderella
by WhiteRosePetaL
Summary: WANTED: A real beauty, with long red hair aka Cinderella. An amazing night. All that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know who she is, and thats what he'll get because Malfoys always get what they want.
1. Default Chapter

Finding Cinderella

By Yvonne

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! NOthing owns me, lets leave it at that.

**Summary:** _WANTED: A real beauty, with long hair, pale skin. aka Cinderella._ He found her,

they did it, all that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know her, and thats what he'll get, because Malfoys always get what they want. Of course thats what he thinks.

**Dreams Do Come True For A While**

_She woke up refreshed and all smiley. She turned to her right and had to bit her lips to silence her gasp at the sight. She didn't believe it but of course, what difference would it make. In front of her was an angel, but of course she knew outter beauty was always very decieving. _

_She couldn't help smiling at the beauty meomories of yesterday. Though a sad smile still graces her lips, for she hadn't felt this way in a long time, and knew this feeling couldn't last. Even so she had no regrets, not one that seems to take away her smile._

_She took her clothes and left with silently without wearing her shoes, for fear that it would disturb the 'angel's' most pleasant dreams and he would wake up to some shocking unpleasantness._

_She stopped, thinking that maybe she should leave an explaination. She put her stuff down again, and took a parchment, quill, and ink. Even though she thought ways to write it, she sat for minutes looking at the parchment knowing that there is no explaination for her leaving. It was a matter of logic. They simply wouldn't work, he would have her leave as soon as he saw her. _

_With this final thought she rest the quill back and grabbed her stuff again and walked away, but not with one final look back at the angelic face. She smiled a small smile. It was time for her to get back to reality. She needed to get back to work, she was already late._

_'Good- bye Malfoy' was her final thought as she walked out the hotel. Of course that wasn't the end of it, especially when she left her shoe beside the bed..._

Author's note:

thank you for reading, not would you please review it? Please......


	2. Chapter 1 Wanted: Cinderella

Finding Cinderella

By Yvonne

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nothing owns me, lets leave it at that.

**Summary:** _WANTED: A real beauty, with long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6, aka Cinderella ._ He found her, they did it, all that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know her, and thats what he'll get, because Malfoys always get what they want. Of course thats what he thinks.

**Ch.1: Wanted: A Cinderella**

"Hm," was the sound Draco made when he woke up from the nicest dream he had for years. _It was a dream about a beautiful woman in his arms and they sat together underneath a tree... _but he awoke from hearing the door shut.

Draco sat up and look around, the scent of mountain strawberries reached his nose, and he smiled at the thought, while memories of last night came back.

_Last night he broke up with another of his girlfriends, Laura Wellington. She owned 5 popular clubs all around London. So to stop from any awkward confrontations, he decides to try out a new club, the latest hot club at Hogsmeade's central. Draco decided to get wasted and met a girl he didn't reconize, both very drunk, somehow manage to reach the hotel and made love and both exploded with pleasure._

Draco look around to find that the vixen that was with him last night wasn't there. Draco got up and took a hot shower trying to forget the thoughts of last night.

He was use to girls staying 'til he woke up and he would make love again and then ask her to leave, but this girl was different. No matter how much he tried to forget her, he couldn't help his thought from wandering away from the main question that haunted his thoughts: _Why did she leave?_

When he got out from the shower he noticed a parchment and quill on the table next to te bed. It seemed like she wanted to explain but found no reason to. A hint of blue caught Draco's gray eyes. He walked towards the left side of the bed to find that a blue highheel shoes was left on the bed next to the table. How on earth can someone walk out of the room with one shoe?

Draco smiled at the thought, even if he couldn't remember what she looked like. Draco finally decided that he would have to move on and get to work.

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Blaise Zambini, staring at his childhood friend at the doorway of the fancy office of Draco Malfoy.

"In heaven," his long time friend said with a grin plaster on his face.

"That good, huh?" Blaise asked grinning too, " So I guess you moved on about Laura, huh?"

"Oh," Draco said with a O shape mouth.

"Yeah, 'Oh' is right. Look at this," Blaise said and threw the Daily Prophet on his desk and sat down.

Draco took a look at the front page and the big words '_Hottest Bachlelor in England, Draco Malfoy Finally Settles!_ ' The article claimed that the rich daughter of Mr. Richard Wellington, Ms. Laura Alexia Wellington, soon to be Mrs. Laura Alexia Malfoy, made a annoucement yesterday that she and Mr. Malfoy were to be married 4 weeks from now in December 24th, the day before Christmas and they were going to Italy for the honeymoon.

Draco had an angry frown on his face and Blaise thought he going to be enraged and fire anyone within 3 feet of him. He was about to slip out the door, when Draco folded the paper and stood up annoucing:

"Two can play this game," he said in a dangerous tone, his face pricelessly expressionless.

Blaise only saw him like this once and it was when rumor spread that Draco had cheated on the final Quidditch game in his 7th year, when Slytherins beat the Gryfondors. He spent his final Hogwarts days at Snape's class for detention because he hexed 2 Hufflepuff, 1 Ravenclaw, and 3 Gryfondor who were brave or stupid beyond reasons enough to gossip in front of him. All the students had to stay at The Wing for four days, for some longer.

Draco then went to the fireplace in his office and grabbed a hand full of floo powder and shouted, "Daily Prophet," and disappeared into the flames, so Blaise, went after him knowing that they'll need help to stop Draco's rage and from stopping him from tearing the whole building.

Blaise stepped into the clean fireplace and grabbed out his wand and some floo powder and shouted, "Daily Prophet," and as he disappeared into the flame his main thought was, 'I'm gonna have to contact Cecila and tell her I'm gonna be in St. Mungos.'

To Blaise's shocking suprise, he found Draco flirting with the cute brunette at the front desk and walkover to investigate.

What Blaise didn't know was that something caught Draco's eyes on the front page. What cause him to come to the Daily Prophet was the _'Find Someone Special'_ section of the front page. It said that the column was for those who wanted to meet someone special could come to the Daily Prophet and meet the section's journalist and fill out a form and their profile and what kind of person they want to meet would be on the newest copy of the column until they found their special someone.

So Draco, without a slightest appointment went up to the front desk, flirting his way into the unknown journalist's office, but his usual charms took longer to work on her than it usually does. He knew why, 'The bloody article!'

Draco then felt a tap on his shoulder, Draco then turned around and found Blaise smiling the at the brunette. Draco knew what to do, he let Blaise take over the flirting and he would sneak in and wait for the journalist who was suppose to be late for work.

When he finally found the office he needed to find, he found the suppose lock door to be unlocked. So he swipt in and found a redhead at the desk with her head down at the latest Daily Prophet.

Sensing that someone was in the room she looked up to find the famous Draco Malfoy standing right infront of her staring down at a redhead who looked flushed and her clothes ruffled as if she was in a rush. She was wearing glasses and her hair fell limp on her shoulders as if she didn't have time to do anything with them.

Before either could say anything, the brunette came in at a rush, her face in a flushed. Blaise came in right after her.

"I'm am so sorry Ginny, I got... um ...distractect. I didn't see you come in and how come you look like a mess?" asked the brunette who was now becoming very curious.

"I feel like it too," Ginny mumbled, but then said clearly," You can go back out Jess, and can you bring me a fresh cup of cappacino?"

"In a flash," said Jess.

Turning her attention at Draco and Blaise, she said with a mocking voice, "What honor is it that brings a newly engaged ex-bachelor and the newest hottest bachelor to my office?"

Draco and Blaise sat down without consent.

"Firstly, Ms. Weasley, I presume, you shouldn't always believe what your read, and secondly, I would like you professional help on clearing a misunderstanding," said Draco with a smooth professional voice.

"Why, Mr Malfoy, would you think that I would help a man who barged into my office AND harrassed my employee?" said Ginny with the same tone and leaned towards Draco and said, "If I were you, I'd think other wise," and she leaned back.

Then in came Jess with a freshly brew cup of cappacino, breaking the awkward silence. She set it down on the table, and went out looking downward with embarressment. Ginny didn't notice because she took out a pack small of sprinkles and put it over the whip cream and with the straw from her desk she began to drink.

"I'm sure we didn't harressed Jess, and we didn't barg in, we were here to check if you were here, thats all," said Blaise sincerely, without a hint of mockery.

"And I'm sure you're very good at helping people, that is your job after all," Draco added with amusement in his eyes.

Ginny sigh, and knew she lost, her main job was to do the work when asked, and she couldn't afford to get any complain letters about her, she'd lose the job she always love.

"Fine, how may I help?" she said in bitter defeat.

"Well, I read your column on _'Finding Someone Special'_ and I thought you'd I'd be the first person who wants to find someone special. You see, I met someone special last night and she left before I could talk to her," said Draco with a small smile that grace his lips.

Blaise sat there absorbing everything he said, this was all very new to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, this column is for those who haven't met someone yet," Ginny said a little above a whisper. She seemed to be stopping from looking awe, but no one really noticed except one.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm letting someone find me and I'm hoping she would answer," Draco said.

"Fine," Ginny said with a inward sigh and took out a notepad and quill, "Describe her."

"A real beauty, with long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6," Draco said trying to remember what he remembered, " and she smelled like strawberries."

Ginny look up at him with disbelief, "Good, you just discribed over a half of the women in the universe."

Draco gave her a sneer and said," Thats all I remembered." Ginny sighed and wrote down what he said.

"Here, is this all?" Ginny asked as she shoved the pad to him.

"Why did you let out the strawberry part?" asked Draco.

"Because thats something you'll know to see if the person your out with is the one," Ginny said as if it was obvious, " Anyone could look as you describe them but the smell is something they won't know about, something you'd know."

"Theres one more thing, I want you to put my name on here," he said handing back the article.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm not saying that its unwise for you to do so, but its a problem for me, I'll have a line from here to the 10th street from here, camping, just to answer this column!" Ginny said, she couldn't take this much longer.

"Why thank you for the compliment," Draco said, Ginny rolled her eyes, and mumbled something that sounded like _egoistic git_.

"But thats the point, I want everyone to know that I'm not going to marry Ms. Wellington by finding _her_." Draco said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"So your just using her," Ginny said as if she was hurt but covered it up with a cough.

"Oh Weasley, you can't say it like I'm a selfish guy," Draco said examing his nails, "She'd be lucky enough just to meet me."

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. Ginny was outraged and the color red was coming back to her pale cheeks.

Ginny stood up and shouted," I don't bloody care if your the king of the bloody universe, or that I'm going to get bloody fired, but I can't take this bullshit anymore, you are a insensitive and egomanic git! If you don't leave this blasted office when I count to three, I will hex you like I did in your 5th year, but this time, to oblivion."

Draco and Blaise just sat there. Blaise winced at the loudness of the red tempered Weasley. Draco however just stared at her with a mixed emotion: namely fear and curiousity.

"1... 2...," Ginny said and drew her wand out, but not before Draco grabbed her arm and hissed, "Why do you care about her so much, you don't know her."

Ginny just stared into the gray orbs and replied bitterly, "Because I know she has emotions just like us, and I'm not going to let her get hurt by an insensitive git!"

"But who said I'd hurt her?" Draco whispered into her ears.

With those final words he stormed out the office with Blaise running after him.

A/N:

Oh My God! I can't believe I got really good reviews! I'm sorry if some people couldn't reply unless they logged in, I'll fix it right away. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, here is what is to come in the next chapter:

More about Ginny's life

Advice from Harry'

Laura Wellingon in Rage

More meetings between Draco and Ginny


	3. Chapter 2 Ginny's Side

Finding Cinderella

By Yvonne

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nothing owns me, let's leave it at that.

**Summary:** _WANTED: A real beauty, with long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6, aka Cinderella. _He found her, they did it, and all that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know her, and that's what he'll get, because Malfoys always get what they want. Of course that's what he thinks.

**Ch.2 Ginny's Side**

Ginny got home, exhausted. Good thing was that she was still employed and might even get a raise, bad thing that she won't even stay employed, and forgets about the raise, if she doesn't turn in the column that Malfoy wants her to post by 12:00p.m tonight.

When Draco disappeared from her sight that morning, in came the snotty Rita Skeeter, who 'accidentally' overheard their little conversation, demanded to get the column that Draco wanted to be posted, saying that if Ginny was lucky enough not to get fired and that she was to turn in the article to her. 'Bloody snot nose just wanted to steal my article,' was what she thought.

So Ginny put the paper down and burned it with a quick "_Lumos_." That really outraged Rita and said that she better turn in the copy of the article to her at once.

"Ms. Skeeter, I'm the only one who knew what he wanted, if I were you, I wouldn't be trying to steal my work but be offering me a raise of some kind."

Rita, knowing that Ginny was too smart for age, gave in a little, and said," Fine, if you turn in that article I'll give you a raise of 5 galleon."

"15."

"10."

"13."

"Deal, but if you don't turn it in by 12 o'clock, I'll make sure you won't only be fired but you'll have a very hard time finding another job," Rita said coldly and went out the door.

During the rest of the day, Ginny was given piles of work to do from Rita; she was given no mercy until she turned it in. But Ginny showed no weakness, she wasn't going to give the column in until she got some advice from Harry.

The Trio and she rented a huge apartment with four separate rooms a big living room, kitchen and dining room. They were really close: Ron and Hermione were together 'til she broke it off saying Ron was just a brother to her but they would remain close and they did. Harry and Ginny had been together since Harry graduated and defeated Voldemort, for three years they were very happy.

Ron and Hermione had plans with some of their pals, but Harry had work that night so he would come and keep Ginny company tonight.

Ginny went into the kitchen and prepared food for Harry and her. She used the skill she got from her mother and started cooking delicious food that could lure the smartest and most cautious person to the food. By the time she finished, it was 10 o'clock.

She set up the table and when she was almost done, Harry came in from the front door. He seemed surprise to see she had prepared dinner, he knew that they needed to talk about something.

Harry went to change and took a quick shower and sat down with Ginny, who took one earlier that night. They ate and talked about their day and when it was Ginny's turn to speak she told him what happened at work today.

"Well, I think you did the right thing not turning it to Rita Skeeter, and if Draco could find that woman, he'll hurt the ones in the way along with her. He is, after all, a cruel Slytherin and not to mention, a Malfoy."

"But what if he really wants to find her? I mean you and I are lucky because we're surrounded by the people we love and those who love us back, but I don't think Malfoy had that in his whole life. I'd shiver at the injustice of not having someone to share how your day went or why you feel sad or happy," Ginny said telling Harry what had been puzzling her all night.

"But this is a Malfoy we're talking about, for all we know, he's faking all of this and he's going to hurt _her_ in the end anyway. How would you sleep with a guilty conscience?" Harry asked her seriously, a frown was upon his face.

Ginny sighed inwardly, "You're right Harry, and I shouldn't risk it. I'll find another job."

Harry smiled with pride at his girlfriend, "I'm sure you can open a little restaurant and use those skills your mother past to you."

"Speaking about mum, she is expecting the family for dinner next week," Ginny informed him with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to hit the bed now, work was so exhausting today," Harry said and yawned and got up and kissed Ginny in the cheek.

"Okay, good night, love," Ginny said with a sweet smile on her face.

When Harry retires to his room, Ginny began to clean up the table and wash the dishes. Her thoughts always float back to what Draco last said to her today. The words, '_But who said I'd hurt her?_' haunted her all night long. When the clock struck 15 'til 12, Ginny had a notepad and quill in front of her; there it described what Draco thought of the mysterious woman would look like.

What made her decision was the though, ' I love my job, and those who do answer the column volunteered their feelings to be hurt so she wouldn't feel guilty. Plus, he'll never find _her_ anyway.'

With this thought in mind, she sent her owl to the Daily Prophet and return to her blue bedroom and went into peaceful sleep with the same thought in mind, '_He'll never find her anyway...'_

Draco woke up early from a dream that seem to be attached to his mind. He could almost smell the strawberries. They were once again sitting arm to arm again, but this time they were talking about stuff anyone who knew each other would talk about.

He knew that the person liked the color blue, loves to drink a cup of warm fresh of cappuccino every morning, loves to dance and sing dreams of being a writer. But before he got to find out more, she would start to turn her face towards him, but before he could see it clearly, he woke up.

Draco was in a nice mood when he got up, but a little irritated that he didn't see her face. He knew it was her, he didn't know how. But it was like how people needed to know when to go to the bathroom, or how you know ice cream is delicious, you just knew.

When Draco got to the Dining room for breakfast, he saw his mother sipping her coffee carefully; she had been softer and more normal and showed her human emotion ever since his good-for-nothing father went to Azkaban.

"Good morning mother," Draco said kissing her softly on her cheeks.

"Morning Draco, you sure seemed cheered up today. Anything I should know?" Narcissa Malfoy said with a hind of smile in her eyes as well as her lips.

"Nothing much," Draco said with a shrug and took some pancake and egg to eat and drank a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Well, lets start with your engagement with Laura, she came ov-" But Draco cut her off by spitting out pumpkin juice on the food around the table.

"WHAT!" Draco said, with his voice booming.

"Oh Draco, you might want to shout a little bit louder, I don't think the people in America can hear you," she remark with a disapproving look on her face, and just as she finisher sentence, an owl came flying in with the latest Daily Prophet.

Narcissa's eyes shift to the cover of the Daily Prophet's cover that lied on the table. Draco toss a sickle at the owl and it left through the window it came in from. He started to eat again but it seemed that something was wrong, he looked at his mother.

She had me eyes as wide as a galleon, staring at the front page of the cover. Curious, Draco slide the newspaper from where it lay and read the front page.

_**A Sham of an Engagement!**_

_The engagement between Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Wellington is a SHAM! Just yesterday afternoon, Mr. Draco Malfoy himself went to she Ms. Ginny Weasley (who wrote the column for 'Finding Someone Special') and demanded that he find the girl he met last night (further information on the next page) and specifically said that he was NOT engage to Ms. Wellington! Further information will be on the next issue of the Daily Prophet!_

Draco turned to the next page, almost ripping the page. There in plain English was his name and the short description of _her_. It took half of the page and it was decorated with a heart with wings and his information in it.

Draco smirked with a pleased emotion, but suddenly heard the door open. In came Blaise rushing in with Hannah (their house elf) running after him. Before Draco could say anything Blaise put down his copy of the Daily Prophet on the table before him.

_**Finding Someone Special**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**WANTED: **A real beauty, with red long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6 with a scent of strawberry: Must have been spotted or been on the guest list of the hottest new club Strawberry Republic. To answer to this column please schedule an appointment with Ginny Weasley at the Daily Prophet Office._

The column was decorated with a heart in the middle of the page that was reserved for this new section. "She actually printed it out after all that 'you'll-hurt-her' speech yesterday," Blaise said, his eyes were twinkling with amusement and a big grin plastered all over his face, as he took a seat at the table and grabbed a muffin.

"That sham of woman! This is outrageous! COMPLETELY OUTRAGEOUS!" Narcissa suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs, both men were wincing to the sound, they were never use to this side of the female side of Malfoys. It was almost like the Weasley temper, but slightly uglier.

"How dare she announce this to the public! Draco, I want an explanation right this second!" she shouts, her face terribly flush.

"Well mother, we were never engaged. I never proposed, and I don't intend to. What this woman wrote is actually true for once," Draco said in a calm demeanor, returning to his breakfast.

"You mean to tell me Ms. Wellington, the daughter of Richard Parr Wellington, the owner of the most prestigious jewel collection all over the world, lied to the public and directly to my face just so she can marry you when you didn't even propose. Am I supposed to believe the first the first part of this or the second part?" she shouted, a little bit softer.

"Well the first part about her family history is true to begin with. But the second part is as real as that nose on her face," Draco said expressionless. Blaise smirked at the remark but it was very well hidden with his cup of orange juice.

The veins in Narcissa's head returned to its normal movement pace. She brushes her hair behind her hair and said in a normal tone, "Mr. Wellington and I will be having a talk very soon. Though, I still have time to ask you about this second article here. What have you been doing these days Draco? I thought working would have made you more immature."

"This is just an issue I'm trying to get out of my way," Draco said simply. This was really the only explanation he had though of that didn't make him like a son out to ruin family name. It wasn't far from the truth making it a twisted truth. He never really liked lying to his mother, nor was he going to start now.

"Just make sure this issue doesn't get out of hand," his mother replied coolly, returning back to her regular expressionless demeanor. "Should I expect you to be returning tonight for dinner?" she asked finishing her breakfast.

"No, I have some more business to finish at the office," Draco said taking a sip at his juice.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night for dinner, there's a new restaurant I want to try out. It's called Haven Deluxe, I heard its own by the same owner of Strawberry Republic. It's actually right next to it. Be there by 8 o'clock, I'll have reservations." Narcissa said as she got out of her seat.

"I'll be there," Draco said, and kissed his mother's cheek as she walked to the door.

"I'll she you then," she said as she walked out the door, the maid opened and closed for her.

As if on cue a brown owl with blue eyes came in from the window with a white letter. Draco grabbed the letter and read it out loud with his eyebrows raised.

"_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I'm sure you have, by now, read the column you requested to have post in my section of the newspaper. I've been order to take care of this… business until you are satisfied. I'll be expecting you today at 12:00. That will be my only free time, and I'll order some food so we don't meet lunch._

_Good day Mr. Malfoy,_

_Ginny Weasley _"

"She sure knows how to get down to business," Blaise commented.

'She sure does,' thought Draco, "Let the game begun."

To Draco, this was a game. But to a certain unexpected someone, it was entertainment.

"Tough morning?" asked Jess as she came in with the morning coffee.

"Tell me about it," Ginny said with a bit of groan.

Harry had been giving her a morning lecture, on the phone, about how she should have listen to him and done the right thing instead of helping Malfoy go into a rampage. Phone has been ringing off the hook all morning and she didn't have a good night sleep, because she spent the night think maybe that she shouldn't have sent it after all. Now she regrets it more than anything, but it was too late. She had to finish what she'd started.

But the worst was to come and it all started when the Laura Wellington stormed into her office. Ella, the other receptionist came in after her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but she wanted to see you right away, I couldn't stop he- , "but Ella was cut mid sentence.

"I demand to know who gave permission to print this outrageous… lie!" shouted the furious Laura. Her face was red and her eyes were threatening. But of course, as busy as Ginny was, she was expecting this. She hadn't been a bit startled when Laura stormed in.

"Ms. Wellington, Mr. Malfoy demanded to have us print this so call 'lie'. I had no choice, I was about to lose my job over this," Ginny said, calmly. She had planned to blame everything on Malfoy. Why not? It wasn't like she was going to do anything to Malfoy. As much as she hated to admit it, it was practically untouchable.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, did you consider the consequences if you did print the column?" asked Laura, in a low hiss.

"Is that a threat?" Ginny said, standing up to meet Laura, eye to eye.

Laura leaned threateningly and said, "You can bet it is." Leaving that as a last word, she stalked out of her office with the clicking of her high heels following her out.

"She's sure paranoid," Jess squeaked out from her corner.


	4. Chapter 3 Rage and Haven Deluxe

Finding Cinderella

Risa Moon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nothing owns me, let's leave it at that.

**Summary:** _WANTED: A real beauty, with long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6, aka Cinderella. _He found her, they did it, and all that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know her, and that's what he'll get, because Malfoys always get what they want. Of course that's what he thinks.

**Chapter Three – Rage and Haven Deluxe**

"DRACO MALFOY!" came a scream from outside Draco's office. He was expecting this, but he didn't expect this until he was long gone. He had just come into his office five minutes ago to get his stuff for his morning meeting with a client at the restaurant down the street.

"I want an explanation!" screamed Laura, storming into his office. His assistant was outside his door making hand gestures that she didn't mean to let her in, but was too afraid to come in to explain. Instead she gave up explaining and just shut the door.

"Explanation for what?" asked Draco in a bored tone, sitting back on his black leather chair.

"THIS!" Laura shouted, slamming down the Daily Prophet. Draco glanced at the newspaper for the third time today. "I went to the Daily Prophet today and that Weasley told me that _you_ told her to print this!"

"There's not much to explain. That night I broke up with you, I met someone else, it's that simple," Draco stared at Laura with expressionless eyes.

"NO one breaks up with Laura Wellington! No one!" she hissed dangerously, "You will tell that wrench to cancel that article and say she made a mistake and _you_ will be announcing to the press that we will be happily engaged!"

"And what if I say no?" Draco said, his voice turning dangerous. No one bossed a Malfoy around. No one and he meant no one.

"If you say no, I'll make sure to make you and the people around you miserable," Laura said leaning in to meet his eye level.

Draco leaned in, "I'll take your threat."

"Then you better watch your back," Laura hissed, then backed off and stormed out the door with her hair bellowing behind her. She almost collided with Blaise, but he caught his balance letting Laura pass by.

Blaise watched Laura make a sharp turn, making a college's stack of paper fall. "No wonder you broke up with her. But mate, do you think it's wise?" he said, turning to Draco who looked dangerously calm.

Draco was looking in mid-air in thought and turned towards Blaise with his trade mark smirk, "It's not wise, its war."

"Delivery for Ginny Weasley," said a familiar voice. Ginny looked up to find Harry with a bag of Chinese take out.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked with a confused smile.

"Remember our lunch date?" Harry asked with an understanding smile.

Ginny swore under her breath, "I'm so sorry, I forgot! And I thought you'd be mad at me after this morning."

"You know I can't stay mad at you Gin," Harry said smiling, as he took a seat.

_Knock Knock_

"I see you have company," an amused voice came from the door.

Ginny swore some more under her breathe.

Harry turned to see who was at the door and his smile turned from a smile to a frown. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" his voice hard.

"I came for my appointment. Ms. Weasley here told me that lunch was the only time she wasn't busy," he smirked, then added, "I now see why."

Harry turned to Ginny, "Is this true?" he asked simply, like he couldn't believe that Ginny would turn him down for Draco.

Ginny looked nervous, "Harry, its not what you think, I… I forgot…. And I thought that you were mad at me… and-."

"No, I understand," Harry said and walked out the door stiffly. Not even bothering to avoid Malfoy, who backed into the wall just in time.

"I'll see you tonight," Ginny called after him, hoping that he'll forgive him by tonight. But Harry didn't even show that he'd heard her.

"I'd thought he'd never leave."

Ginny glared at Draco and put her head in her arms. "Thanks loads Malfoy, for ruining my life," she said in a muffle.

Draco managed to hear what she said, "You're very welcome Weasley. Now, let's get down to business. What did you want to see me for?" he said as he sat down on the chair Harry had once occupied.

Ginny's face came out of her arms. She buzzed Jess for another cup of coffee, then reached for her hair tie and tightly tied her hair so she could look more awake. She was wearing a peach tank top and denim jacket, matched with a pair of dark blue jeans. Her black frame glasses hid a bit of her lust blue eyes.

Draco was distracted for a bit but came to reality when Ginny handed him a file. "This is all the girls that came here today. The rest are coming tomorrow. There was a line from here to five streets down. I couldn't take them all."

As Draco looked through the files, Jess came in for her coffee and Ginny took a sip as Jess went out.

"These are the ones that are in your description. It was ridiculous, some of the girls had fresh dyes on their hair, some were 50 year old grandmother, or 16 year old girls," Ginny raised her eyes with a teasing smile, "Please tell me you didn't commit adultery.

Draco smiled an actually smile. The first one he had today, "No, there was no blood on the sheets and I met her at Strawberry Republic," he said, still thumbing through the files.

Ginny pulled out a notepad from behind her desk and uncapped a blue ink pen. "So is there anything else you remember about her, or were you too wasted to remember?"

Draco looked up to find Ginny staring at her with those eyes that were shielded within those glasses. "Yea, she had glassy blue eyes, kind of lustful, but glassy," he muttered, still staring at Ginny.

Ginny turned down and wrote it down. "Anything else?" she asked as she reached for her cup of coffee, her hands trembling slightly.

Draco looked down at the files again, to see if he could remember anything.

"She had the most unique pair of earrings; it was like a dark blue storm in two beautiful snow drops," he said after and after thought.

Ginny put down her cup of coffee and wrote it down on her notepad, "So you weren't so wasted.

Draco smiled again, "No, she was just unforgettable."

_Grumble_

Ginny grinned, "Was that yours or mine?"

"It makes no difference. Where's the food?" Draco asked putting the files back onto Ginny's desk.

"Oh god," Ginny said frowning, "What is wrong with me?"

Draco smiled, not much Weasley every asked that question, it was usually asked by a Malfoy. But this time, he'd thought he'd answer it for her, "Nothing at all, come on. I'll take you out to lunch."

Ginny stared at him. She considered this a major compliment. She was about to say no but another grumble came from her stomach. She grabbed her purse, "Fine but I'm paying."

Draco stood up and followed her out the door with a grin, "Whatever you say."

As Ginny walked out the office, they could still see a line of girls of all varieties trying to get in and when they saw Draco, half of them swooned and the other half tried to get their attention.

"I'm your Cinderella Draco!" one screamed.

"No! I am!" another one claimed.

"Your two dream on, he's mine!" an old woman screamed.

It all went down from there. "Jess, I'm going out to lunch."

The two ran for it before they could be chase out the door. Draco winked at the group of girls before he followed Ginny out.

"Egoistic Maniac," Ginny accused.

"You know it," Draco said flashing her one of his winning smiles.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled.

The two were lounging at the restaurant ten blocks down, hoping no one would claim to be Draco's 'long lost Princess'.

They had lunch in a Chinese restaurant which was Ginny's favorite kind of food. They discussed about politics and how the down fall of Voldemort helped the economic in the Wizarding Realm and the muggles. Ginny had found out that Draco's father died with the Dementor's Kiss and his mother and him gotten along better and their family fortune was more secure. Draco and Blaise had started a company that made the newest brooms and invested in stocks that had made their fortunes sky rocket. They also do charity work once in a while for different groups of needy people.

Ginny was surprised at how Draco had changed and was fascinated at his work. 'Maybe after all this is done, I could ask him to do a private interview with her,' Ginny thought, but brushed it away. It would be best if they never met after this. She'll just have to see.

"What's happening is your life? I see you and Potter have become… close friends," Draco said, choosing his words carefully.

Ginny thought about it for a while before she answered. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I have moved in together. But Ron and Mione haven't been back in a while with their Auror work. Harry had changed his job. He used to be Auror, but after Voldemort's downfall, he thought he'd try for Quidditch. I'm sure you know he's been playing for Puddlemere United for sometime now, they won the Quidditch Cup last year."

Draco seemed surprised that Ginny had missed something in her whole speech. "What about you?" he asked quietly.

Ginny looked at him, slightly lost and confused. No one had every bother to ask about her before, maybe her mother or father once in awhile. But other than that, people had asked about Harry, Ron, or Hermione.

"Me?" Ginny asked, making sure she heard right.

"Oh Weasley, please don't do deaf on me now," Draco said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not deaf," Ginny said, flushing, "I'm just curious why you asked."

"Well, you seem so busy talking about the people surrounding you that I haven't heard you talk about yourself."

"I haven't changed much since I graduated. I was working as a waitress but got tired of it. After two years, I got a job as a secretary at the Daily Prophet, and got promoted to writer about six months ago. I even invested half my life savings into my friend's restaurant; she just started another project that I helped her with. She likes having a partner in these little projects of her. That's really all I've done this past three years."

Draco raised an eyebrow and reached for his tea, "You sure don't lead an exciting life," he stated.

Ginny smiled with her cup in hand, "One does have to lead an exciting life to have a happy life."

Draco took a sip, "Is that so?"

"It's very so."

Ginny had no idea what she was doing. This was absolutely ridiculous. Was she flirting with a Malfoy? And most importantly, was he flirting back?

Malfoy had no idea what in the world. This was something he never planed to feel. That's really the first time that ever happened. And a Malfoy having a carefree time having lunch with a Weasley, was just plain unheard of.

Ginny was going out to dinner with Colin and Luna tonight. After her little lunch with Malfoy, she decided to have the rest of the day off. She called Jess and told her to, to take the rest of the day off. She knew Jess had been working really hard.

She went back home and found herself alone. She didn't have much to do so she spent her time taking a nice hot bath and dressing and putting on makeup. She looked extra nice because of the time she took. By the time she was done, it was about five thirty o'clock. She had chosen a slim halter black dress with a slit that went slightly below her mid-thigh, showing her beautiful thin legs; that were to die for. She put her hair down to reveal natural dark blood red hair that ended beautifully in ringlets. She had her silver snow drop earrings, one of her favorites.

She answered all her mail and sent some more. Made sure there was food for anyone who came home. After that she finally set out to Haven Deluxe. Since the apartment was in Hogsmeade, she decided to walk.

When she got there, the doorman let her in with a nod of recognition. There was a long line to the exclusive restaurant. Ginny smiled her winning smile at all the people in line a walked up to the front. The manager quickly noticed her and smiled at her. He was wearing a neat black tie suit that was newly pressed. His white hair gave him a charming yet wise look. It was apparent who was in charge of all the employees.

"Ah! Ms. Halliwell! Welcome. Mr. Creevey and Ms. Lovegood are waiting for you at your usual table," he said loudly, like it was purposely for others to hear.

"Thank you Walter," Ginny whispered.

"No need to thank me. May I add, you look absolutely dazzling tonight, Ms. Weasley," he whispered back so no one could hear, but smiled and waved as if they were hiding no where.

"I told you to call me Ginny," she whispered back, checking if there was a lady bug around.

"Ms. Weasley, you know it's in my manner to call you formally during work," he whispered with a smile.

Walter led her to a private elevator and went to the ninth floor. Tenth floor needed a key. When they stepped out, in front of them was a big beautiful room that was set as a balcony with a roof. Dim lights but light enough to seem romantic, yet mysterious. Real vines with red and pink roses where surround the poles in a swirl and the tables had a pale white table cloth and a candle light at each table with a single rose with the candle. The cloth had monogram H.D. on it. There were a few private tables, all empty except one.

"Looking good Gin," remarked a dashing blond with shot spiked hair and blue eyes. He stood up to kiss Ginny on the cheek. He sported a dark blue shirt with white baggy jeans.

"Thank you Colin. It took me long enough. And I love what you did with the restaurant" she said, teasingly.

"Don't hog her," a teasing voice said. The voice belonged to a woman with light brown hair with blond streaks, who looked like a supermodel.

"Oh my god! Luna, you look great!" Ginny said, hugging the other girl fiercely.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Luna greeted.

The three settled into the chair. Colin sat in a blue chair, Luna in a yellow, and Ginny in a red.

"So how was the model shoot at Milan?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Great and I bear gifts for both of you," Luna pulled out two bags and gave one to Colin and Ginny.

Colin pulled out an Armani sweater with matching pants and the latest perfume for men. Ginny pulled out a beautiful designer dress. It was dramatic v-neck that reveals much but hid all the secrets and dips deeper in the back. It also had split flutter sleeves, slightly fitted waist and an uneven ruffle hem.

"I want to trade!" Colin whined, with a hint of tease.

"If the dress fits," she teased back.

"Alright all right," he said smiling, "So what's with this business with Malfoy and being single again?" he asked eagerly.

"You've got no idea how happy this model I was working with was when the news came that Draco Malfoy's engagement was a sham. She practically cried out in joy," Luna added and rolled her eyes.

"Laura Wellington told a lie in the public. Probably desperate because she didn't want people to know that he broke up with her that night," Ginny said and took a sip of her lemon tea when the waiter set it in front of her.

"How do you know?" Colin asked her with his left eyebrow.

"Just say, I'm certain that he wasn't with her that night," Ginny said in a daze.

A/N: If I left you hanging, I had to leave it somewhere. And if you think this chapter was boring, just wait until the next chapter. Things are about to heat up. And I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update the last chapter. No excuse at all! And I'm so sorry about the misspelling, but I'm working on it. I'd like to thank Ashley and Bobby for helping me proof read! Love you guys!

Thank you for reading and PLEASE review so I know if I should continues with the story. Remember, your reviews count!

TO:

Puresilver: Good luck to your story and thank you!

Allychik6: Don't we all want to know.

And thank you to all those others who review! Love you loads!


	5. Chapter 4 Arrangements and Smug Smirks

Finding Cinderella

Risa Moon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nothing owns me, let's leave it at that.

**Summary:** _WANTED: A real beauty, with long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6, aka Cinderella. _He found her, they did it, and all that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know her, and that's what he'll get, because Malfoys always get what they want. Of course that's what he thinks.

**Chapter 4 – Arrangements and Smug Smirks**

"Narcissa, what a surprise to see you?" greeted a well dress man, who beer neither amusement nor surprise.

"I think we both know why we're here Richard," she snapped coldly.

"My dear, what seems to be the problem?" he said with fake warmness.

"The problem? The problem is that your daughter has embarrassed my family and lies like a frog whose tongue licks the presses arse!" she said in a calm demeanor.

"No need for harse words my dear. I don't see the problem. This engagement was bound to happen. It'd be a business decision. Like it always is," Mr. Wellington took a bottle of wine and poured it into two cups and handed Mrs. Malfoy one.

"Red wine Rome 185 B.C.," Mr. Wellington said with a mesmerized tone, "Good wine."

"Don't change the subject Richard," Narcissa said with an annoyed voice.

"No one is changing anything. This was meant to be and I see no reason to change it."

"Of course you wouldn't. But there is something to change now that my son has posted that ridiculous column," not that Narcissa really agreed with the so called 'engagement'. It really only benefited the Wellington family. But if she didn't make an excuse it would also be bad for 'businesses.

"We could make arrangements on that," Mr. Wellington said after a thoughtful sip of wine.

"Arrangements?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. If your son doesn't find that silly girl of hers in two months, the engagement will be arranged and set again. And this time, no interruptions," he said taking another sip.

Narcissa considered the cons and pros. "You got yourself an 'arrangement," with a clever fake smile and stood up to leave."

"Then you should start on the wedding," Mr. Wellington said with a satisfied voice, though you could hear his smug smile a mile away.

"Oh, that I will Richard, that I'll will," she exited the room with a dignified presence and a smirk of her own.

_Ring ring_

"Why did I have to go out and buy the bloody thing," Ginny murmured as she grabbed the cell phone that was next to the alarm clock.

"'ello?" came a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Whoisthis?" she murmured back into the phone. She wasn't going to swear at the phone without knowing who it was.

"Its Harry, did I wake you up?" he said with a not so concern voice: the big tease.

"Harry, ifugetwokenupthisearlyinthemorningafteraterribletiringnightandwitha

Majorhangoverandgetfiredatthesameday, you'll be in a load of bloody shit by noon," she murmured into the phone.

"Alright Ginny," did I forget to put in that she doesn't want to swear at an innocent stranger?

"You arse," Ginny could've sworn there was a hint of relief in his voice but quickly pushed at away, thinking she imagined it, and hang up on him. A nice smile formed on her lips knowing that Harry wouldn't have to give what she said a second thought.

But that's where she thought wrong, so very, very wrong.

"Hang over much?" Jess asked with a wicked grin on her face. A groan came as an answer.

"Out clubbing again?" Jess asked putting down the hot cup of tea.

Ginny flashed the brunette a glare and suddenly realizes that Jess could easily see that Ginny had a hangover. Ginny hadn't point out about Jess's new blond streak. But sadly, it made her ever more speechless. What was she suppose to say? She had a hangover. Thinking just wasn't an option. But it seemed that Jess read her mind.

"A simple: You look great Jess!" she mocked grabbing an aspirin from a cabinet next to her book case.

"Here," handing the aspirin to Ginny.

"You're a real life saver," Ginny said before gulping down the aspirin.

"Close enough. Here are the profiles of the girls who came to get an interview. You can check them out and tell me which one you think you should have interviewed and I'll set up an appointment."

Ginny looked through the folders and the form that was to be filled. No piece of information was spare. "What would I do without you?"

"Trust me you can't," she teased as she headed to the door.

"Remind me to give you a raise," Ginny said focusing at the profile she was holding.

"You already did," Jess said with a wink.

"Oh! Weasley! Yes she's the one in charge of the column. Is there anything wrong? I would think that your son would've gotten you permission before requesting his name be in the article," said Ms. Skeeter, lying through her perfectly fake teeth with her also fake smile.

"But if there's a problem we will immediately fire Ms. Weasley and she will never work for another newspaper, magazine, or newsletter ever again," there was no way the Rita Skeeter was going to take any part of the blame. What can she say? It's a dog eat dog world out there.

"Where is Ms. Weasley? I demand you take me to her office right now," Narcissa spoke without force and was looking quite cold. She wasn't born yesterday. If there was a big story Rita would always be involve, one way or another.

"Of course, this way," Rita opened the door and filed out and walked in front of Mrs. Malfoy with a smirk like she won the award of the most social witch in the Wizarding realm.

"Weasley," Rita said in a rough voice when she opened the door to a redhead whose attention was focused on the file she was working on. The hair color was practically the only thing the two women saw with the piles of folders in the way.

"What is it Rita? You do know that you're the one who wanted me to take this project. Can't you at least let me do this in peace, unless you want to do take responsibilities?" Ginny replied without looking up.

But if she did, she would've seen Rita Skeeter cringe when she felt Narcissa's glare that practically burned thought her.

"I have no more need of your assistant Ms. Skeeter," with that Rita exited the room without another word. She wasn't about to make the situation any worse.

Mrs. Malfoy then turned her attention to Ginny who looked up in shock.

What had she got herself in?

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it! SORRY because its so short but I'll be updating the next chapter right after I finish this one. And I'm SO sorry I took so long! I know I said that I'd do it faster than before but I did! ".

Thanks to:

Youngwriter56: sorry about the taking too long part. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

BeaumontRulz: Sorry Alex, going to have to keep you in suspense. But I promise to give you a flash back? How about it?

Lana/Jon4eva: Thx! Took a bit of time.

AtwistedAngel13: Get your butt here and give me a hug! hehehehe

L. Malfoy: YES Mam'm! Hope you liked the chapter!

Channy: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it.

SlytherinBeautyQueen: I'll think about it . But I always like to keep people in suspense.

Dracoandme: Don't worry. The next one will be out no longer than five days. IT is summer!

Allychik6: Hehehehehe, I wonder if you noticed anything about Colin yet?

AnotherAlly: Thanks for the support. I think H/G is only a EH ship. And I will take note of this comment.

Stacy: I HAVE to give you props for giving me the best review and the most interest one I ever got! I'll work on the next chapter now!.

To Freya Racinna and lakailah: THANKS LOADS! For your support and reminding me to update!

Faith XP: lol funny butt.


	6. Chapter 5 So Far So Not Good

Finding Cinderella

Risa Moon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nothing owns me, let's leave it at that.

**Summary:** _WANTED: A real beauty, with long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6, aka Cinderella. _He found her, they did it, and all that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know her, and that's what he'll get, because Malfoys always get what they want. Of course that's what he thinks.

**Chapter Five: So Far So Not Good **

"I take it that you are Ginny Weasley?" Mrs. Malfoy said sitting down and looked directly at Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny said managing to snap back to reality, "Can I help you with something?"

"So you were the one who posted the article _Finding Someone Special. _Am I right?"

"Yes," Ginny said. But there really wasn't much to say.

"Can I see the copy of the details that Draco wanted to put into the column?"

"Sure, "Ginny took the notepad she used the day before, from behind the desk.

Narcissa studied the book for what seems to be hours to Ginny. She couldn't be rude and continue with her work. So it was a kind of a relief when Narcissa finally broke the silence.

"Now, why don't we get to work?" she said and clasped her hands together as if it was one of those easy kiddy projects.

Ginny was trying to hide her surprise. Draco's mother wants in on this whole 'scheme'? "Pardon me?"

"Please dear, don't make me repeat myself. But I should think you'd like an explanation," Narcissa continued, "The Wellington family has used up my patience and broke my last nerve. Mr. Wellington had made an agreement. If Draco doesn't find this…," she pointed at the notepad, "This 'Cinderella', then the wedding is back on with no way out."

To Narcissa's surprise, Ginny didn't look shocked, a bit surprised but not shocked. Ginny opened her mouth to say something. But nothing came out. Again, there was nothing to say.

"Plus, this Cinderella is going to need protection as soon as possible. I'm not worried about the Wellington family. They would've given us such a long time to find her if they didn't think that we'd find her. But it's Laura Wellington herself that worries me a bit. We can really predict what she'll do. She-"

"-has a reputation herself, I know, I work here," Ginny said, earning a shared smile with Mrs. Malfoy.

"Well, I guess I should let you start working. Why don't you come eat with me tonight at Haven's Deluxe? You don't have to get too formal. I got reservations, and you can get some of the profiles of the girls who seem to fit the description?" Narcissa said and went towards the door.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not taking no for an answer," without further ado, she left the office.

"She had to be kidding when she said not too formal," Ginny said, with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Knock knock."

Draco didn't bother to look up, instead he said a simple:"Sod off Blaise."

"Oh what is it now, mate? I thought you'd be happy about getting out of the engagement," Blaise said closing the door and taking a seat on Draco's black leather chair.

Draco let out an irritated sigh, "That's just it. I'm not off the engagement. I have two months to find her."

"Who made the arrangement?" Blaise said, clearly confused.

"Mum," how clearer could it get.

"Oh," there was a couple seconds of silence, "Well, that shouldn't worry you. You'll find her in no time. But that can't be what's nicking you is it?"

"I dream of her every night. They're the best dreams I've ever had, but I can't seem to see her face. But it turns into a nightmare when I wake up. I keep thinking about her."

"Well that black bags under your eyes kind of tells the whole story. You should enjoy yourself. Have a little fun and let Weasley handle the findings and then when you find her you wouldn't have to get married to that scary rage they call Laura and have the greatest shags," Blaise said as if it was really that simple.

"It isn't that simple," Draco said, but it came out more of a mumble.

"Really, it is. You just think too much. You do know that's not good for you brain," Blaise teased.

"Gutta owtta hera," Draco mumbled.

"I'll be on my way, but Weasley's owl came at first. I'm just delivering a letter," Blaise dropped the letter on the desk and zoomed out before Draco could ask how the letter got to him first.

Draco opened the letter, when he finished he grabbed his coat and went to buy a cup of coffee.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I have manage to sort out only a 12th of the profiles and I had eliminated a fair few and wanted to go over some with you so I can set up interviews or dates for you to see if you recognize her._

_I will be at the Norton café a few blocks from your office. I'll be the one with loads of folders with me._

_See you in half an hour._

_Ginevra Weasley_

"Not her, she doesn't have the right length of hair," came a drawl behind Ginny. Ginny had sat down with an open folder, examining them closely to see if they match the description, well maybe not just the description.

Ginny closed the profile and put them aside making a new trash pile. "Aren't you picky? Surely your mother has told you about the deadline."

"How'd you know? She didn't actually go to see you, did she?" Draco seemed quite amused.

"Well, maybe it wasn't her, just her flesh and blood!" mocked Ginny, "No it was her. She actually wanted to participate in this little scheme of yours."

"The more the merrier," Draco said as he was ordering his coffee. Five packs of sugar and three cup of milk Ginny noticed.

"Here's the next girl, Anne Williams and her twin Faith Williams, who applied behind her back. Both natural red heads, 5' 1 –"

"Too short," Draco said glancing at the picture.

"Jessica Nelson, also a red head, 5'3 slight brown highlights-"

"Hair's too short."

Ginny put aside the profile and turn to give Draco a small, yet irritated, smile. "Any specific details you want to give me before we continue?"

"No."

"Good-"

"_But,_ there are some things that I'd like to clarify."

"Oh?"

"She has long hair, that's goes lower than her shoulders. She has long legs meaning she's about 5'4 – 5'7. And I wasn't _that_ drunk," he said, gesturing to the last folder.

_Shows what he knows_, Ginny remarked in her head, out loud she continued, "How do you know?"

"A Malfoy's intuition, one that no one ever questions," this little bit of information just gave Ginny the bad impression of Draco.

"Should we continue?" Ginny asked grabbing another profile.

"Yes, I think I have a few more mo' to spare," he said looking at his shinny new Rolex.

The mo' came and went, yet neither noticed the come and go of the people around them. Profile after profile they went until it was nearly sundown as they finished with the last profile was sorted, did they notice the sight to their right on the other side of the window.

"Five profiles out of the forty-two I brought. I say we out did ourselves," Ginny said grabbing a sip of her now cold cup of Hazelnut coffee.

"Send me the dates of the interview when you have them set up. That reminds me, I've got to go now, Weasley. Do you need help with those folders?" Draco asked grabbing his coat.

"No its fine, I'll be seeing you later. I better head home. I'll be seeing you later again later," Ginny said and grabbed her coat and the folders and practically ran out.

For the second time that week, Draco subconsciously smelled the beautiful scent of mountain strawberry. He walked out the door with a dreamy expression, not knowing his Cinderella was just a few yards away but somehow so far away.

Ginny arrived home straight from the Café and was surprised by the waiting Harry and requests for the answers of his questions.

"Where were you today? I went to see if you wanted to grab a bite, but Jess just told me that you went out twenty minutes ago with a stack of folders. I barely see my girlfriend anymore," Harry said, making it apparent that he was a little bit over the stage of paranoid.

"Oh Harry, I was just sorting out the profiles of the red heads that wanted to get an interview with Malfoy. I even kept some for laughs. There were 15 year old girls who claim to have fake Ids and some where even 75 saying they were testing some youth potions and some was just insulted when I pointed out the age differences," Ginny put down her stuff and walked towards her room with a not yet satisfied Harry trailing after her.

"What will it take for me to take you out to eat tonight? You do remember that we haven't celebrated our anniversary since you accepted to take over that matchmaking business," Harry whined outside Ginny's bathroom and continued louder when he heard the shower turn on, "And you do remember that Hermione and Ron are coming home tomorrow right? We have reservations at Heaven Deluxe. I had to pull some strings you know," he stated in the matter of fact kind of way.

"Oh bloody hell, I almost forgot. Can you hand me one of the black dresses in the closet?" Ginny shouted from the bathroom as she turned off the running water.

Harry grabbed a black dress with a button down lace overlay with sheer chiffon ruffle trim and bow-tie belt and a slip dress overlay. Not that he really noticed what he handed Ginny, as her hand was reached the dress through the door.

"Where are you going tonight without an escort?"

"Mrs. Malfoy invited me to dinner at Heaven's Deluxe. She said she had reservations and she wanted to discuss further on the matter of the whole matchmaking ordeal," Ginny said as casually as she could. She didn't have time to ponder on what she should really call this mess she got herself into.

"Well, I'm going with you. I would think that ferret is going to be there. Give me a minute to get ready," Harry zoomed off towards his room before Ginny could comment.

_As if this wasn't an uncomfortable matter already, I might as well not breathe. Guys and their pride, something I'll never understand… thank god._

Ginny slipped into her dress and dried her hair and applied the blush, the mascara and her lip stick. She opened the door to her room to find Harry already sitting on her bed in a red sweater and Armani black pants and a long black robe.

"Hello handsome, where are you going looking so formal?" Ginny asked with a teasing smile.

"I'll be your escort tonight, milady," he answered with only a hint of amusement.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I'm not going to leave my girlfriend to defend herself against two Malfoys, especially not with that Ferret."

"Aw Harry! Please don't do this tonight. This is only a business matter and Mrs. Malfoy is going to be there. There's not going to be any funny business," Ginny sat down on the sofa with a defeated look. She never seems to win any kind of arguments these days.

"I'm going with you tonight. Plus I heard they have the best food over there, no way am I going to miss out. Come on, I'll grab your bag," Harry said, as if Ginny was going along with this.

"You do know this is not going to end well," she grumbled.

'_I'm counting on it,_' Harry thought.

A/N: I'm so very sorry and I'm sure you're all very sick of me saying this. And so am I. Its only four pages but I'll try harder to have it longer.

THE SIXTH BOOK IS OUT! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! I thought I'd have it done by the time.

most of you finish the book. Yet I'm still late. Can't believe Dumbledore died. Can you?

Thank you to:

CrazaDG

Angel0fHell (NO! your not to late!),

GoOd-BaDz2,

CrazyStarz (yes, he knows of the deal, but you'll have to wait 'til dinner to see how much he knows.)

Youngwriter56, Inamarie, Alicandra Black, Channy

BeaumontRulz (Alright, flashback for the next chapter. I was going to have one for this one but forgot! Sorry!)

Freya Racinna (Fast? Really?)

And thanks to those others who remembered review!


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner Manners at its Worst

Finding Cinderella

Risa Moon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nothing owns me, let's leave it at that.

**Summary:**_WANTED: A real beauty, with red long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6, aka Cinderella. _He found her, they did it, and all that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know her, and that's what he'll get, because Malfoys always get what they want. Of course that's what he thinks.

**Chapter 6: Dinner Manners at its Worst**

"Harry, I really think you should go back. This is a really bad idea," Ginny warned through a fake smile. They had just entered Haven Deluxe and Ginny had insisted that Harry not go through with joining her and the Malfoys for dinner.

But Harry acted as if he didn't hear any of this. Instead he smiled charmingly at the people who were waiting in line and even said hi to those he knew. It took minutes before they reached the front. But fortunately for Ginny, both Walter and Colin were there. It seems that they had just finished sorting out some misunderstanding.

"Ah! Colin! How are you? I haven't seen you in quite some years. You've definitely grown since I last saw you!" Harry said, shaking Colin's hand and patting his shoulder.

Colin shot Ginny a quick 'what is happening look' so Harry wouldn't notice.

"Harry! I've been great. As you can see I own this place!" Colin said, automatically and touched his nose and pulled his right ear as casually as possibly. Walter understood the signal and turned his attention to Harry, not giving any expression of noticing Ginny.

"Are you meeting someone?" Walter asked.

"Yes, the Malfoys and Ginny, here, have some business matters to discuss," Harry said with a professional voice.

"The Malfoy's table, yes it table number 24. I'll be taking you there. Please follow me," Walter said.

Colin walked next to Ginny and Walter, on the other side. "Malfoy, you're having dinner with the Malfoys with Harry?" he asked in a hysterical whisper and a calm smile on his face.

"Your glasses Ms. Weasley, you forgot you glasses!" Walter whispered by her side.

Ginny fumbled to with her purse and got out her glasses as she said, "I didn't want him to come, but he insisted. What am I suppose to do! You two have got to help me."

"I'll be here for the rest of the night and if there's any tension pull on your right ear and we'll have a waiter interrupt you. Walter and I will be keeping your table under surveillance," Colin whispered while Ginny put on her glasses hastily.

Harry was not noticing what was going on because he had turned away from the odd group to say hi to one of his college mates. As they reached the Malfoys table, Colin eventually walked away, as Walter remain by Ginny's side. "You smell like strawberries," he added before the Malfoys noticed their presence.

Ginny panicked and remembered that she forgot to switch shampoo. But somehow Harry appeared by her side.

"Malfoy," he acknowledged with a stiff smile.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Malfoy smiled at Ginny as she ignored Harry. But Draco remained cool and chose to acknowledge Harry with a cold smile, "Potter."

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny said nervously, "Harry didn't want to stay home and our anniversary dinner has been delayed for too long."

To Ginny's slight relief, the table was big and round. She was about to sit next to Draco but Harry led her to the seat next to Mrs. Malfoy. "Thanks Harry," she said. Her problem was solved, but she waited nervously for another one.

"I took the liberty to order some food and got us a bottle of red wine," Narcissa said as the waiter poured out two more cup of wine for Harry and Ginny, "Why don't you get us one more plate setting, dear," she said to the waiter.

"So, Ginny dear, how long have you and Harry been together?" Narcissa asked with interest. Draco leaned in to listen and turned his attention to Ginny.

But before Ginny could answer, Harry's voice came before hers. "Four years, and two year back at Hogwarts. I'm sure… he remembers," Harry said, gesturing to Draco. He took hold of Ginny's hand on the table and squeezed it.

Ginny looked at it oddly. Harry had never done that before. Not in public that is. But what really shocked her was what he said next.

Harry turned to Ginny and smiled, "Actually, I was going to ask her to marry me at our anniversary dinner. But I guess now would be a good time too."

He took out a ring box out of his pocket and opened it for her. Inside was a diamond engagement ring with a silver band and smaller rubies surrounding it like a rose, he put it on the table as if to show it off than propose to Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny was, least to say, shocked. But no sound came from her. Her previous smile froze, and her eyes were not concentrated on the ring, but on Harry's face. He was not looking at her at first but at Draco. Who she just noticed looked quite frozen, also like he got slapped. She saw at the corner of her eyes, a very curiously and amuse looking Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa, who also was a fellow woman, knows what really was going on in Ginny's head.

Yet, so did Walter and Colin. "This is going to be Hell on Earth to pay later," Colin said, quite shocked yet amused.

"We shouldn't worry about later, sir. We need to do something NOW," Walter said, snapping to action. But then something caught his eyes.

"You think this is bad? Look whose walking towards the table?" Walter said.

Back at the table, Ginny's thoughts were broken by a certain blond.

"Look father, Harry Potter just asked a redheaded Weasley to marry him!" a mocking voice came from behind.

Laura Wellington and her father appeared in front of Ginny.

"Hello Narcissa. I see you have gotten yourself a happy couple to watch," Mr. Wellington said. He gestured to a waiter to add two place settings.

Laura settled herself between Draco and Harry. Mr. Wellington intended to sit in between Narcissa and Draco, but Mrs. Malfoy had a different idea. She quickly took Draco by the hand and leaned towards him so Richard couldn't sit there, instead, had to settle between Ginny and Narcissa.

"How nice to have you here tonight Richard, was there something you wanted to talk about tonight?" Narcissa said with an icy smile.

"Oh, I thought you should talk with Laura about wedding plans," he stated. Like Harry, he had a triumph attitude about him. But Harry wasn't as confident as he was before, but what he was feeling was confusion and anger. Ginny had took the distraction of Laura sitting next to Draco, to tell Harry to put the ring away and that they'll talk about it when they get back.

Harry felt publicly humiliated, but he couldn't leave now, it would only add on. He could also fell Draco's smug smirk. But Ginny's face fell. She suddenly remembered the importance of her finding 'Cinderella' for Draco. What was she going to do?

Then the food came from different directions; wine from Laura and Harry's direction, Whiskey for Mr. Wellington and water disguised as Martini for Mrs. Malfoy, Raspberry Cocktail for Ginny; Fish, chicken, steak, and some more foreign dishes appearing all over the place. Waiters and waitresses organized themselves around the ones sitting at the table.

Somehow Walter seemed to be by her side while the others were distracted.

"How are you hanging on miss?" Walter asked privately.

"I'm hanging on by a thread," Ginny said with a smile. Walter smiled back.

"We're handling it right now. Remember if there's any tension we haven't noticed yet, pull on your ear."

"Remind me to give you a raise," Ginny whispered back.

"Just doing my job," he said with a wink. With that, the waiters seem to retreat as if on cue.

As they crowd cleared, there seemed to be another guess that had joined their table without anyone noticing.

Blaise Zabini sat between Draco and Laura, grinning ear to ear at the rest of the table. "Sorry I was a little late…" He said giving Ginny the 'backup-is-here' wink that, fortunately, Harry didn't catch.

-15 seconds ago-

"_We need someone in there to help Ginny, sir," Walter said with interest._

"_Yes, I can see that. But who'd you think can fit in as if they were invited. How do we slip that person in period?" Colin said, deep in thought._

"_You can leave the slipping in up to me. You find someone that we can slip in," Walter said as he slipped into the kitchen._

_Colin ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. Someone near the entrance caught his attention. There talking to the hostess was Blaise Zabini, with a cute blonde behind him._

-15 seconds after-

"Blaise!" Ginny, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy shouted with joy simultaneously.

"Draco! I wanted to sit next to you!" whined Laura. Seemed she was already drunk before she walked in. She started taking big gulps of the wine and Blaise kept refilling for her.

"So about the wedding-"Mr. Wellington started.

"Someone's getting married? Congratulations Potter! You and Laura will live a happy live," he said with a cheery voice. Draco was trying to hold of his giggling.

"No-"again Mr. Wellington was cut off.

"Oh! My mistake! Congrats Draco! I didn't know you went that way! I'm sure you and Potter will make a fine couple. Just don't invite me to the Bachelor party," Blaise said shaking Draco's hand with a huge grin on his face.

Draco in turn patted Blaise on the back hard, with a fake smile on his face. It was Ginny's turn to hold her giggle.

"No!" Mr. Wellington bellowed. "Will you let me finish my sentence?"

"Sorry old chap."

"Draco and my Laura are getting married," Mr. Wellington said with beaming eyes. 'My Laura?' thought the rest of the table. Of course, Laura was too drunk to think.

"Oh." He said with a bored voice and added with an equal tone, "Don't you mean engaged?"

Mr. Wellington was just about to burst into anger when Mrs. Malfoy's voice popped out of no where.

"The champagne has arrived." More champagne was poured into Mr. Wellington's cup. But as quick as it was poured, it disappeared down Mr. Wellington's throat.

Ginny could tell that the man in the suit was determined to have his darling daughter get what she wants. This made her shiver just a bit before she reached for her Raspberry Cocktail.

"This has turned into a family event. I think we should excuse ourselves for dinner," Harry whispered to Ginny.

Draco has been preoccupying himself with the view of Ginny and had guessed what Harry was saying and smirked. "Can't take the heat Potter?" he said, not minding the rest of the table.

Ginny felt rather uncomfortable in the position she was in and decided that Harry was right.

"Let's go," she said to Harry and turned to Mrs. Malfoy and apologize her for leave and could tell the elder Malfoy wouldn't wait to leave also.

Draco was… feeling what a little boy watching his best friend leaving his side would feel, disappointed. But he couldn't quite show it. Cause he'd never felt disappoint before and the feeling was bothering and wouldn't leave. Not even a while after Ginny and Harry left their table and things turn back to one of those horrible dinners that no one would every want to be at.

Walter and Colin had left the table alone and supervised by one of the waiters. But when Walter went back to check on them, a certain blond was missing.

"Harry, can we please not do this tonight?"

"Why not tonight Ginny? You blew me off in front of everyone in that restaurant especially in front of Malfoy tonight! Why not talk about it tonight?" Harry shouted, pacing. (Not his best look by the way ")

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I'm tired Harry. I had to throw out half the red heads in Great Britain out of my office today! We'll talk about in the morning!" she said, getting herself angry. She walked into her room and slammed the door. Leaving a frustrated Harry outside, but she heard him slam his door just a few seconds later.

"Why not tonight Ginny?" she asked herself, "Why not?"

The real reason she didn't talk about it tonight because she thought by tomorrow she'd know. The reason why she didn't want to talk about it tonight was because she was just as confused and frustrated as Harry was, maybe even more.

Ginny stepped into her bathroom and undressed herself for another bath. She took out a candle, strawberry scented, to help her think.

Her thoughts always started at the dinner when Harry proposed to her and her telling him to put it away. The question: 'Why not?', stuck out to her.

Everyone had always thought of them as a couple.

Harry and Ginny: as boyfriends and girlfriends.

Harry and Ginny: living together.

Harry and Ginny: getting married.

Harry and Ginny: having a baby.

Harry and Ginny: happily ever after.

Harry and Ginny-

Ginny had lost her thoughts as she heard a constant clunk on her window. She stepped out into her robe and poked her head outside her window. 'Low and behold, appeared the handsome blond outside her window. Ginny smiled.

"What are you doing here? Did you get lost?" Ginny teased, "Why don't you try next door? I hear they had a princess over there. Throw rocks on her window."

"I am not lost Weasley and I'm astonished that you'd think I'd really throw rocks at people's windows," explained Draco.

"What about my window?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" Draco said, trying to find an excuse but came up with none. "That's not quite the point of why I'm here."

"Why are you here Malfoy?" she asked.

"I'd like to talk, why don't you come down for a bit?"

Ginny was surprised that she said yes with no hesitation. She grabbed her jeans and a white sweater and her brooms. She finished dressing and flew out her window.

"Alright, can we talk now, Malfoy?" she said, staying on her broom and leveling to Draco's pace.

Draco was having a problem trying to tell Ginny why he wanted to talk to her, because he didn't know why he came.

"I don't know really. When you left, I didn't… like it," Draco said. He wasn't even notice that he sounded like a whiny brat.

"So you made me come out at twelve in the morning, because you didn't like it that I left dinner early," Ginny said, finding every bit of it hard to believe.

"Malfoy, I really don't have time for this. I'm heading back to sleep," she said and turned away but to her bedroom and left an awkward Draco standing there.

'You just did what I really didn't want you to do. You left, again Weasley.'

But back at Ginny's bedroom, she still didn't know why she didn't say yes to Harry's proposal. But she knew why she had the talk with Draco, because she wanted to.

A/N: I give all you people who reads this fanfic a FULL ON APOLOGY! I'm so sorry. School started and I've been packed with homework and test!

I'm sure you are all wondering why no one really bring up the first day of the story in the hotel room. And I decided that the flashback about the dinner Ginny, Colin and Luna that I promised will come in later in the story. Sorry BeaumontRulz, but you'll have to wait a chapter or two.

Thanks to:

I love Draco: strawberry mountains is a type of shampoo scent sorry about that confusion.

AtwistedAngel13: Thanks. I'm trying to catch my mistakes. I tend to not ever proof read my stories. "

Squeaks: I try.

FAiTH XP: if only we did… hehehe

GoOd-BaDz2- I am SO glad you like it!

OnerousOrangutang- Thank you for review with your spear time! I'm sure you need time to write your story too! Thx!

bootyful77- I'm mourning for him right now. Thx for reviewing!

youngwriter56- I'm just writing along to way. I really hope you like this chapter!

angel- I am so SORRY I just keep forgetting that some people haven't read but, who would read fanfic if they haven't read the real thing first? Thx for reviewing!

AngelOfHell- LOL I have too! It gets confusing sometimes. Thx for reviewing!

Natalie- I do too. Hope you liked this chapter!

Channy- What JK Rowling did was unbelievable. Everyone will die someday, but why now and in such a terrible way and for a sad reason.

CrazyStarz- only time will tell. Don't you hate it when that happens? "

Alicandra Black- Thank you. But you don't really think finding Cinderella is really that easy do you, at least not in this story. Muhahahahahahhahaha o

Thank you for reviewing everyone. Now if you could just do it one more time.

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ

ˇ


	8. Chapter 8 Interview with Redheads

Finding Cinderella

Risa Moon

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Nothing owns me, let's leave it at that.

**Summary:** _WANTED: A real beauty, with red long hair, pale skin with shoes size 6, aka Cinderella. _He found her, they did it, and all that was left of her was her scent and a shoe. He wants her back, even if he doesn't know her, and that's what he'll get, because Malfoys always get what they want. Of course that's what he thinks.

**Chapter 7- Interviews with Redheads**

Ginny woke up to an empty house and no breakfast to fill her empty stomach with. Harry had gone off to work early. Ginny could only guess that yesterday night was enough talk for him to take. She got dressed for work but when she was about to leave, she found an owl peaking on her apple that she was going to have as a snack for work.

"There goes my breakfast," Ginny mumbled as she took the letter from Hermione's brown owl.

"Thanks Ed," she said to the owl. She opened the letter to see what Hermione had written to her.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ron and I are coming home tomorrow from that business trip at Rome. Sorry that we couldn't come back earlier. Why don't we meet up at the new club tonight at 8:00pm? We'll meet you at the bar inside. Please relay the message to Harry. Can't wait to see you two!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

Ginny read the letter once more and could tell that Hermione was talking about 'Strawberry Republic'. She was going to have to talk to Colin and Luna later for lunch. Ginny grabbed her glasses and headed out to work.

"You look terrible mate," commented Blaise as he strolled right into Draco's office.

"And here I was thinking you'd notice the door was closed," groaned the blond from behind his table. He raised his head from his arm on the table.

"I thought you'd be needing this. Last night was pretty tough. With Potter and everything," Blaise said handing a cup of coffee to Draco.

"Six cup of half and half milk and five packs of sugar?"

"You know it," Blaise said and continued," You were lucky I was there so you could sneak away, but you should have told your mother."

"Uh huh," Draco said drowning in his coffee, "How did you get there anyway?"

"Oh, the owner invited me. It seemed like he knew what was happening at the table. Probably didn't want a war to brake out. But I think he was checking out Weasley."

"Uh-huh."

"Where did you go last night anyway?" Blaise asked casually putting the question into the conversation.

"I went to see someone," Draco answered casually.

"Is the certain someone a redhead?" Blaise asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why would you think I'd go see Pothead's friend?" Draco asked dully.

"Not the fellow. The fella," Blaise said with a teasing smile.

"You mean Weaslette? No," Draco said, unconvincingly.

"Really," Blaise said thoughtfully," That's all I needed to know…" and with that, Blaise strolled out the door, leaving a tired Draco in thought.

"Morning sunshine," Jess said, walking into the office with a cup of freshly made cappuccino. "Here, and I added another pack sugar, just like you like it when you're not tired."

"Thank you Jess," Ginny said, reaching out for the hot cup.

"Anything else you needed Jess?" she asked when the blond was still standing in front of her desk.

"Well, since you asked," Jess said as if she was just asking casually and took a seat, "what were you doing last night? I heard there was something going on at the new restaurant and that the Malfoys, Wellingtons, Zabini, Potter, and Weasley were sharing a table!"

"My god, I think hell froze over," Ginny said, dawning to realization, "I was suppose to have dinner with the Malfoys and Harry wanted to tag along because our anniversary dinner was delayed."

"It must have ended badly."

"That's what I said," continued Ginny," But then Harry had popped _the _question!"

"You mean _that_ question?"

"YES!"

"In front of Malfoy…"

"Him and _everyone_ else in the restaurant last night," Ginny said, reliving the night.

"And you said no," a statement not a question.

"Yes, I mean no! Urgh! I don't know anymore!"

"Then what happened?"

"Well, the Wellingtons came in and joined us and so did Zabini. So we decided to leave!"

"You left!"

"Yes, we left."

"What happened after?"

"Harry wanted to talk and we didn't."

"And then…?"

"What do you mean and then?"

"I know there's an 'and then' in there somewhere Ginny," Jess said, sipping her own coffee.

"Why in the world would you think that?"

"Because I just know," Jess said with a mysterious smile.

"We had a visitor, that all."

"Who was it?"

Ginny had considered her answer carefully, "Someone who was lost. Now get back to work."

"Alright, alright," and with that, the blond left Ginny thinking in her office.

"So what is this for?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised as he held up a black cloak.

"Try it on," said Ginny, her glance at the file before her. She had made appointments with five of the final thirty candidates. Every one of them had the description of what Draco remembered about Cinderella.

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder but there appeared to be none seen. Ginny turned from the file and examined the thin air before her.

"How does it fit?"

"No too shabby. It hides everything just right," said Draco as he slipped the Invisible Cloak off, "But what would I need it for."

"It shows what the women are like when they aren't flaunting over rich, powerful and supposed to be engaged men," Ginny said slowing the end with sarcasm, "You'll see their personalities and maybe the main reason they're here and how convincing their stories are."

"What happens after?" Draco asked, curious.

"I will set up a date which is convenience to the remaining candidates and you for a one on one date at Strawberry Republic," Ginny said with profession.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Yet again you surprise me Weasley. How in the world did you manage to get the hottest club in the wizarding world to agree with this arrangement?"

"I pulled some strings," Ginny said and before Draco could ask anymore questions, Jess's voice came through the speaker phone.

"Ms. Patricia Jennings is here for her interview," Jess said, with a tone of annoyance.

"Bring her in," Ginny replied through the speaker and turned to Draco, "Put the cloak on." Draco did as told.

Ginny sat at her chair, adjust her eye glasses and made sure her ponytail was in place. She had chosen a green top and a plain black skirt. When Ms. Jennings came in Ginny had been glancing at her file for one last time before meeting the girl for the first time.

Ginny's first impression was a rich well raised and spoiled little girl. Just old enough to be able to enter clubs, but young enough to get knocked up and wouldn't consider consequences. The girl was wearing the latest styles: A peach strapless top and a skirt that went up to her mid-thighs. She had her bright red hair down and in beautiful waves like she wanted to indicate that she was indeed a redhead and wasn't hiding anything.

Ginny had wished desperately she had put a silence spell on Draco. This girl's sex appeal was enough for male specie to moan in pleasure at the site of her.

The girl's expression was all happy and girlish when she first entered the room but turned bored and disappointed when she saw it was Ginny who was sitting behind the desk and not a rich and hot blond hunk.

"Ms. Jennings, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ginny Weasley and I'll be interviewing you," Ginny said with a fake smile.

"Call me Patricia," the gorgeous redhead said as she sat down at the seat offered to her.

"Would you like any to drink before we begin?" Ginny said, her eyes gesturing for Jess to stay for a moment.

"Sparkling water is fine," Patricia said with a sincere smile.

"Sparkling water it is then," and she gestured Jess to go.

'_High class girls'_, Ginny thought and it ended on the pad of which the 'Quick Spell Quill' wrote on which Draco was holding. In silent reply, Draco gave a small smirk.

'_She's in a bitter mood_,' he thought, reminding himself not to get on her bad side.

"So, I see here that you graduated from Hogwarts not too long ago," Ginny said with mild interest but it was something to start conversation with."

"Yes, just two years ago," she said cheerfully.

"Did you have any favorite classes?"

"Yes. Charms actually, I got really good grade and Professor Flitwit was especially nice to me."

"You mean Professor Flitwick?"

'_Not very smart, can't remember favorite teacher's name._'

"Professor Flitwick, that's what I said," she answered.

'_In denial too,_' Ginny thought, but didn't bother to correct her.

"Have you ever met-"Ginny began but was interrupted

"You should try a darker color."

"Excuse me?"

"Your outfit, the color doesn't really suit you."

Ginny felt as if she could see Draco trying to hold down his laughter as she blushes a slight shade of pink.

"That's not really why you're here…"

"I'm here because I want to meet Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes-, "again she was cut –off

"But instead, I'm sitting in your office," she said pointedly.

Ginny gave herself an inward sigh and said, "Why don't I contact you later, Ms. Jennings. It seems to me that we're all just wasting our time.

Ms. Jennings stood up hotly and stormed out of the office in a huff.

Draco slipped out of the invisibility cloak and sat down in front of Ginny as she looked down at the file, holding her cup of coffee, waiting for Draco to comment.

"She's right you know," he commented after a while and it was a statement, not question.

"Right about what exactly, because from what I saw she wasn't the smartest anything of anything for the matter," Ginny said hotly, her inherited Weasley temper coming out to bite Draco.

"She did come to see me not you," Draco said, carefully choosing his words.

"Your point is?" asked Ginny, putting down her coffee (to Draco's relief) and folding her arms on the table.

"I'm just suggesting that you just send the girls that seem most authentic to a date with me, so I'd know a bit about them."

"I thought you were just trying to get out of this marriage, not meet someone," Ginny said bitterly.

"Might as well, I'm already trying to find someone," Draco said, avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"Alright then, that would help me to take some things to do off my list," Ginny said and folded up her the profile and stacking it with the rest.

Draco smiled; he always got it his way. "By the way, high class girls?" he teased.

"Constructive criticism," Ginny answered simply. But Draco knew otherwise.

"Alright Weasley what is it now?" Draco said in a snappy mood. It was three o'clock in the morning and they were in front of a twenty-four hour café. He wasn't exactly happy.

"Here is the schedule Jess organized for you. It has the name short profile and then time and schedule. They're all in order," Ginny said as she handed him a half an inch folder that was heavier than it seemed.

"My mother had a suggestion that I think we should go with?" Draco said when he was given the folder.

"What would that be?" Ginny said with a single eyebrow rose.

"To have a masquerade ball instead, it'd be a quicker way to find her and it's almost is in a week, it'd be perfect timing," he said gesturing to the Halloween decorations on the window of the closed shops and the open café.

Ginny's eyes looked like they lit on fire.

"You didn't tell me earlier because?" she said, her voice still quiet but cold and deadly.

"I had a busy day at work. Board meeting and everything," he said carelessly. Apparently he didn't notice.

Ginny snapped, "Jess may have organized it, BUT it was me who ordered the profiles, send out the owls to arrange and see when these young ladies, who you're just playing with, are available and then arrange a time and place! You couldn't find SOME time to tell me?"

"I-", Draco started to say.

"'I' what now? I couldn't owl you because I'm an insufferable git? That seems about right! I only finished this half an hour ago! I was here ALL bloody night because I wanted to get it done! You were supposed to start tomorrow! I don't even know why I bother with the likes of you," Ginny said fuming on.

"Weasley…" Draco moaned, he couldn't think of what to say at the time.

"You know what Malfoy? I should've expected no less! Really! Why did I believe that you'd have the decency to do things that should be expected from any other person? Forget it. I'm going home to my warm bed. I'll owl your mother tomorrow," Ginny walked away without a good bye and left Draco wide awake.

Ginny did something that no women had ever managed to do to him. Leave him speechless.

A/N: Yes, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for taking so long, Writer's block is such a pain. This was a less action chapter but I promise much more goods in the next… HAHAHA… (Evil laughter).

Thank you to those who review! I love you too!


End file.
